Vanessa Rene
'Vanessa Rene '''is one of the main protagonists of the anime series ''Madlax. She is from Nafrece, an employee at Bookwald Industries, and the neighbour and close friend of Margaret and Elenore. She also used to be Margaret's tutor, and helped her recover after she lost her memories. She is voiced by Satsuki Yukino in the Japanese version and Kelly Manison in the English version. Appearance Vanessa is a little taller than most of the other women, and has blueish-green eyes and long, dark hair that's almost black. Her age is unknown, but viewers generally estimate that she's in her early thirties. She has a professional appearance, almost always wearing some combination of a suit and a skirt. Personality Vanessa is intelligent, as we can see from her university background and her general tendency to be knowledgeable and know what needs to be done next. She can also be cunning, able to make up lies to meet her ends. Eavesdropping, computer hacking, and bending the rules at work are also things Vanessa is known to do. A bit mischievous, she sometimes teases Elenore, Charlie, and Bagis. Vanessa is an independent spirit, who has never married and never shows any interest in the subject. Instead, Vanessa works hard at her career. The fact that she's often reluctant to ask for help also shows she's independent. Usually, the determined woman doesn't let setbacks get her down. While she is generally laid-back about most things, Vanessa can be extremely stubborn when she's really made up her mind about something, such as when she refuses to leave Gazth-Sonika even after Madlax warns her about how dangerous it is. Despite her professional nature, Vanessa is still a caring person. She regards Margaret and Eleanor as close, true friends, and cares a great about Madlax once they get to know each other. She is also a pacifist; she is shocked upon seeing Madlax kill a bunch of soldiers to save her, and initially wants nothing to do with guns, believing that shooting another human being is unforgivable. It takes her a while to forgive herself for shooting someone, even though she only wounded him, and it was to save Madlax's life. It's possible that this is due to losing her parents to the civil war. Despite her dislike of guns, Vanessa is also very adaptable, and soon enough, she makes the smart decision to ask Madlax to teach her how to shoot. At first, she has a poor aim due to shaking but learns rather quickly. Vanessa is also a very brave woman, brushing off Madlax's warning to leave Gazth-Sonika, saying that she has to learn the truth behind the war even if it costs her her life. Ultimately, she overcomes her hatred of guns, replacing it with a strong resolve to protect the people she cares about. Gallery Madlax and Vanessa.jpg|Vanessa and Madlax Margaret and Vanessa.png|Vanessa and Margaret Madlax Heroines.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Special Agents Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Merciful Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Selfless Category:Deceased Category:Tricksters